wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 22
Wołodyjowski słowa dotrzymał; we trzy tygodnie z budynkami się uładził i eskortę znamienitą przysłał: stu Lipków z chorągwi pana Lanckorońskiego i stu Linkhauzowych draganów, których przyprowadził pan Snitko, herbu Miesiąc Zatajony. Lipkom przewodził setnik Azja Mellechowicz, który się z Tatarów litewskich wyprowadzał, człek bardzo młody, bo ledwie dwadzieścia kilka lat wieku liczący. Ten przywiózł list od małego rycerza, który pisał do żony, co następuje: „Sercem ukochana Baśko! Jużże przyjeżdżaj, bo bez ciebie jako bez chleba i jeśli do tego czasu nie uschnę, to ci on różany pysio ze szczętem zacałuję. Ludzi przysyłam nieskąpo i oficyjerów doświadczonych, ale prym we wszystkim oddawajcie panu Snitce i do kompanii go przypuszczajcie, bo to jest bene natus i posesjonat, i towarzysz; a Mellechowicz dobry żołnierz, ale Bóg wie kto. Który by też w żadnej innej chorągwi, jak u Lipków, oficyjerem nie mógł zostać, bo łatwie by każdemu przyszło imparitatem mu zadać. Œciskam cię z całej mocy, rączuchny i nożyny ci całuję. Fortalicję wzniosłem z okrąglaków setną; kominy okrutne. Dla nas kilka izb w osobnym domie. Żywicą wszędy pachnie i świerszczów siła nalazło, które jak wieczorem poczną grać, to aż psi się ze snu zrywają. Żeby trochę grochowin, prędko by się ich można pozbyć, ale chyba ty każesz nimi wozy wymościć. Szyb znikąd; mecherami okna zasłaniamy; natomiast pan Białogłowski ma w swojej komendzie, między draganami, szklarza. Szkła możesz w Kamieńcu u Ormian dostać, jeno, na Boga, ostrożnie wieźć, żeby się nie potłukło. Komnatkę twoją kazałem kilimkami obić i zacnie się prezentuje. Zbójów, cośmy ich w jarach uszyckich przyłapili, kazałem już dziewiętnastu powiesić, a nim przyjedziesz, do pół kopy dociągnę. Pan Snitko opowie ci, jak tu żyjemy. Bogu i Najświętszej Pannie cię polecam, duszo ty moja myłeńkaja." Basia po przeczytaniu listu oddała go panu Zagłobie, który przejrzawszy pismo, zaraz począł panu Snitce większe honory czynić, nie tak wielkie jednak, aby ów nie miał się spostrzec, iż ze znamienitszym wojownikiem i większym personatem rozmawia, który przezłaskawość tylko do poufałości go przypuszcza. Zresztą pan Snitko był to żołnierz dobroduszny, wesół, a służbista wielki, bo mu wiek życia w szeregach upłynął. Dla Wołodyjowskiego miał cześć wielką, a wobec sławy pana Zagłoby czuł się małym i nie myślał się nadstawiać. Mellechowicza przy czytaniu listu nie było, gdyż oddawszy go wyszedł zaraz niby na ludzi spojrzeć, a w gruncie rzeczy z obawy, by mu do czeladnej odejść nie kazano. Zagłoba miał jednak czas przypatrzyć mu się i mając świeżo w głowie słowa Wołodyjowskiego, rzekł do Snitki: — Radziśmy waćpanu! proszę!... Pan Snitko... znałem!... znałem!... herbu Miesiąc Zatajony! Proszę! godny klejnot... Ale ten Tatar, jakże mu tam na przezwisko? — Mellechowicz. — Ale ten Mellechowicz wilkiem jakoś patrzy. Pisze Michał, że to człek niepewnego pochodzenia, co i dziwna, bo wszyscy nasi Tatarzy szlachta, choć bisurmanie. Na Litwie widziałem całe wsie przez nich zamieszkałe. Tam ich zowią Lipkami, a tutejsi Czeremisów noszą miano. Długi czas wiernie służyli Rzeczypospolitej, za chleb się jej wywdzięczając, ale już za czasów inkursji chłopskiej wielu ich do Chmielnickiego poszło, a teraz, słyszę, poczynają się z ordą obwąchiwać... Ten Mellechowicz wilkiem patrzy... Dawnoż pan Wołodyjowski jego zna? — Z czasów ostatniej wyprawy — odrzekł pan Snitko zasuwając nogi pod stołek — gdyśmy z panem Sobieskim, przeciw Doroszeńce i ordzie czyniąc, Ukrainę przejechali. — Z czasów ostatniej wyprawy! Nie mogłem w niej udziału brać, bo mi pan Sobieski inną funkcją powierzył, choć później tęskno mu beze mnie było... A waszmości klejnot Miesiąc Zatajony? proszę!... Skądże on jest, ten Mellechowicz? — Powiada się Tatarem litewskim, ale to dziw, że go żaden z Tatarów litewskich poprzednio nie znał, choć właśnie w ich chorągwi służy. Ex quo wieści o jego niepewnym pochodzeniu, którym jego dość górne maniery przeszkodzić nie zdołały. Żołnierz zresztą wielki, choć małomówny. Pod Bracławiem i pod Kalnikiem siła posług oddał, dla których go pan hetman setnikiem mianował, mimo że był w całej chorągwi wiekiem najmłodszy. Lipkowie wielce go miłują, ale między nami miru nie ma — a czemu? Bo człek ponury, i jak słusznie wasza mość zauważył, wilkiem patrzy. — Jeśli to żołnierz wielki i krew przelewał — ozwała się Basia — godzi się go do kompanii przypuścić, czego też mi pan mój małżonek w liście nie broni. Tu zwróciła się do pana Snitki: — Waszmość pozwolisz? — Sługa pani pułkownikowej dobrodziejki! — zawołał pan Snitko. Basia znikła za drzwiami, a pan Zagłoba odsapnął i spytał pana Snitkę: — No, a jakże się waści pani pułkownikowa udała? Stary żołnierz, zamiast odpowiedzieć, wsadził pięści w oczy i przechyliwszy się w krześle, jął powtarzać: — Aj! aj! aj! Po czym wytrzeszczył oczy, zatknął szeroką dłonią usta i zamilkł, jakby zawstydzon własnym zachwytem. — Marcypan, co? — rzekł Zagłoba. Tymczasem „marcypan" ukazał się znów we drzwiach, wiodąc za sobą Mellechowicza, nastroszonego jak dziki ptak, i mówiąc: — I z listu męża, i od pana Snitki tyle nasłuchaliśmy się o waścinych mężnych uczynkach, że radziśmy go bliżej poznać. Prosim do kompanii, a i do stołu zaraz podadzą. — Prosim, chodź acan bliżej! — ozwał się pan Zagłoba. Posępna, acz urodziwa twarz młodego Tatara nie rozchmurzyła się zupełnie, widać jednak było, że wdzięczny jest za dobre przyjęcie i za to, że mu nie kazano zostać w czeladnej. Basia zaś umyślnie starała się być dla niego dobrą, łacno bowiem sercem kobiecym odgadła, że jest podejrzliwy, dumny i że upokorzenia, jakie zapewne często z racji swego niepewnego pochodzenia znosić musiał, bolą go mocno. Nie czyniąc tedy między nim a Snitką innej różnicy, jak tylko taką, jaką dojrzalszy wiek Snitki czynić nakazywał, wypytywała młodego setnika o owe usługi, gwoli którym pod Kalnikiem wyższą szarżę otrzymał. Pan Zagłoba odgadując życzenia Basi odzywał się do niego również dość często, a on, chociaż zrazu nieco się dziczył, dawał jednakże odpowiedzi dorzeczne, a maniery jego nie tylko nie zdradzały prostaka, ale dziwiły nawet pewną dwornością. „Nie może to być chłopska krew, bo fantazja byłaby nie taka" — pomyślał sobie Zagłoba. Po czym spytał głośno: — Rodzic waćpana w których stronach żywie? — Na Litwie — odparł czerwieniąc się Mellechowicz. — Litwa szeroki kraj. To tak samo jak gdybyś mi acan odpowiedział, „w Rzeczypospolitej". — Teraz już nie w Rzeczypospolitej, bo tamte strony odpadły. Mój rodzic wedle Smoleńska ma majętność. — Miałem i ja tam znaczne posiadłości, które mi po bezdzietnym krewnym przypadły, alem je wolał opuścić i przy Rzeczypospolitej się oponować. — Tak też i ja czynię — odrzekł Mellechowicz. — Godnie waść czynisz! — wtrąciła Basia. Lecz Snitko słuchając rozmowy wzruszał nieznacznie ramionami, jakby chciał mówić: „Bóg tam raczy wiedzieć, coś ty za jeden i skąd jesteś!" Pan Zagłoba zaś spostrzegłszy to zwrócił się znów do Mellechowicza: — A waćpan — spytał — Chrystusa wyznajesz czyli też, bez urazy mówiąc, w sprośności żyjesz? — Przyjąłem chrześcijańską wiarę, dla którego powodu musiałem ojca opuścić. — Jeśliś go dlatego opuścił, to za to cię Pan Bóg nie opuści, a pierwszy dowód łaski jego, że wino pić możesz, którego, w błędach trwając, byłbyś nie zaznał. Snitko rozśmiał się, ale Mellechowiczowi nie w smak były widocznie pytania tyczące jego osoby i pochodzenia, bo się nastroszył znowu. Pan Zagłoba mało jednak na to zważał, tym bardziej że młody Tatar nie bardzo mu się podobał, chwilami bowiem, nie twarzą wprawdzie, ale ruchami i spojrzeniem, przypominał słynnego wodza Kozaków, Bohuna. Tymczasem podano obiad. Resztę dnia zajęły ostatnie przygotowania do drogi, ruszono zaś nazajutrz skoro świt, a nawet w nocy jeszcze, aby jednym dniem stanąć w Chreptiowie. Wozów zebrało się kilkanaście, postanowiła bowiem Basia suto chreptiowskie komory zaopatrzyć; szły więc także za wozami mocno wywiuczone i wielbłądy, i konie, uginając się pod ciężarem krup i wędlin; szło na końcu karawany kilkadziesiąt wołów stepowych i czambulik owiec. Pochód otwierał Mellechowicz ze swoimi Lipkami, dragoni zaś jechali tuż przy krytym karabonie, w którym siedzieli Basia z panem Zagłobą. Jej chciało się bardzo powodnego dzianecika dosiąść, ale stary szlachcic prosił jej, żeby tego rzynajmniej z początku i na końcu podróży nie czyniła. — Żebyś to spokojnie usiedziała — mówił — nie przeciwiłbym się, ale wnet poczniesz buszować i koniem czwanić, a to powadze pani komendantowej nie przystoi. Basia była szczęśliwa i jak ptak wesoła. Od czasu swego zamążpójścia miała ona wżyciu dwa największe pragnienia: jedno, dać Michałowi syna; drugie, zamieszkać z małym rycerzem choćby na rok w jakiej stanicy przyległej do Dzikich Pól i tam na krańcu pustyni żyć życiem żołnierskim, wojny i przygód zażyć, w podchodach udział brać, własnymi oczyma ujrzeć te stepy, doświadczyć tych niebezpieczeństw, o których tyle się nasłuchała od najmłodszych lat. Marzyła o tym będąc jeszcze dziewczyną, i oto marzenia miały się teraz urzeczywistnić, a w dodatku przy boku kochanego człowieka i najsławniejszego w Rzeczypospolitej zagończyka, o którym mówiono, że umie nieprzyjaciela choćby spod ziemi wykopać. Czuła też młoda pułkownikowa skrzydła u ramion i tak wielką radość w piersi, że chwilami brała ją ochota krzyczeć i skakać, ale powstrzymywała ją myśl o powadze. Bo obiecywała sobie być stateczną i zyskać okrutną miłość żołnierzy. Zwierzała się z tych myśli panu Zagłobie, a on uśmiechał się pobłażliwie i mówił: — Już że tam będziesz oczkiem w głowie i osobliwością wielką, to pewna! Niewiasta w stanicy — toż to rarytet!... — A w potrzebie i przykład im dam. — Czego? — A męstwa! O jedno się tylko boję, że za Chreptiowem staną jeszcze komendy w Mohilowie i Raszkowie, aż hen, ku Jahorlikowi, i że Tatarów na lekarstwo nawet nie ujrzymy. — A ja się jeno tego boję, oczywiście nie dla siebie, ale dla cię, że ich za często będziem widywać. Cóż to, myślisz, że czambuły mają obowiązek koniecznie na Raszków i Mohilów iść? Mogą przyjść wprost od wschodu, ze stepów, alboli też mołdawską stroną Dniestru ciągnąć i wychylić się w granice Rzeczypospolitej, gdzie zechcą, choćby i w górze za Chreptiowem. Chybaby się bardzo rozgłosiło, że ja w Chreptiowie zamieszkałem, to go będą omijali, bo mię z dawna znają. — A Michała to niby nie znają? A Michała to niby nie będą omijali? — I jego będą omijali, chyba że w wielkiej potędze nadciągną, co się może przygodzić. Wreszcie sam on ich poszuka. — Otóż to, tego byłam pewna! Szczerali tam już w Chreptiowie pustynia? Bo to tak niedaleko! — Że i szczersza być nie może. Niegdyś, za czasów jeszcze mojej młodości, była to strona ludna. Jechało się z chutoru do chutoru, z wsi do wsi, z miasteczka do miasteczka. Znałem, bywałem ! Pamiętam, gdy Uszyca była walnym grodem co się zowie ! Pan Koniecpolski ojciec na starostwo mnie tu promował. Ale potem nastała inkursja hultajska i wszystko poszło w ruinę. Kiedyśmy oto po Halszkę Skrzetuską tędy jechali, to już była pustynia, a potem jeszcze ze dwadzieścia razy przeszły tędy czambuły... Teraz pan Sobieski kozactwu i tatarstwu znów te strony wydarł jako psu z gardła... Ale ludzi tu jeszcze mało, jeno zbóje w jarach siedzą... Tu począł się pan Zagłoba rozglądać po okolicy i kiwać głową, dawne czasy wspominając. — Mój Boże — mówił — wówczas gdyśmy po Halszkę jechali, widziało mi się, że starość za pasem, a teraz myślę, żem był młody, bo to przecie temu blisko dwadzieścia cztery lat. Michał był jeszcze młokos i niewiele więcej miał włosów na gębie niż u mnie na pięści. A tak mi ta okolica w pamięci stoi, jakby to było wczora! Chaszcze tylko i bory większe porosły, odkąd agricolae się wynieśli... Jakoż za Kitajgrodem wjechali zaraz w duże bory, którymi wówczas tamta strona po większej części była pokryta. Gdzieniegdzie jednak, zwłaszcza w okolicach Studzienicy, zdarzały się i pola odkryte, a wówczas widzieli brzeg Dniestrowy i kraj ciągnący się hen, z tamtej strony rzeki, aż do wyżyn zamykających po mołdawskiej stronie widnokrąg. Głębokie jary, siedziby dzikiego zwierza i dzikszych jeszcze ludzi, przecinały im drogę, czasem wąskie i urwiste, czasem otwartsze, o bokach lekko pochyłych i porośniętych głuchą puszczą. Mellechowiczowi Lipkowie zagłębiali się w nie ostrożnie i gdy koniec konwoju był jeszcze na wysokim skraju, początek jego zstępował jakby pod ziemię. Często przychodziło Basi i panu Zagłobie wysiadać z karabonu, bo chociaż Wołodyjowski przetarł jako tako drogę, przejazdy jednak bywały niebezpieczne. Na dnie jarów biły krynice lub płynęły szeleszcząc po kamieniach bystre strumienie, wzbierające wiosną wodą ze stepowych śniegów. Chociaż słońce dogrzewało jeszcze borom i stepom mocno, surowy chłód taił się w tych kamiennych gardzielach i chwytał niespodzianie przejeżdżających. Bór wyściełał skaliste boki i-piętrzył się jeszcze na brzegach, posępny i czarny, jakby chciał owe zapadłe wnętrza przed złotymi promieńmi słońca zasłonić. Miejscami jednak całe jego szmaty były połamane, zwalone, pnie ponarzucane jedne na drugie w dzikim bezładzie, gałęzie zwichrzone i zbite w kupy, zeschłe zupełnie lub też pokryte zrudziałym liściem i iglicami. — Co się z tym borem stało? — pytała pana Zagłoby Basia. — Miejscami mogą to być stare zasieki, czynione albo przez dawnych mieszkańców przeciw ordzie, albo też przez hultajstwo przeciw naszym wojskom; miejscami znów to wichry mołdawskie tratują tak po lesie, w których wichrach, jako starzy ludzie powiadają, upiory albo zgoła diabli harce wyprawują. — A waszmość widziałeś kiedy diabelskie harce? — Widzieć nie widziałem, alem słyszał, jako diabli pokrzykiwali sobie z uciechy: „u-ha! u-ha!" Spytaj się Michała, bo i on słyszał. Basia, lubo odważna, bała się jednak trochę złych duchów, więc zaraz poczęła się żegnać. — Straszne to strony! — rzekła. I rzeczywiście w niektórych jarach było straszno, bo nie tylko mroczno, ale i głucho. Wiatr nie wiał, liście i gałęzie drzew nie czyniły szelestu: słychać było jeno tupot i parskanie koni, skrzyp wozów i okrzyki, które wydawali woźnice w niebezpieczniejszych miejscach. Czasem też zaśpiewali Tatarzy lub dragoni, ale sama puszcza nie odzywała się żadnym ludzkim ni zwierzęcym głosem. Jeśli jednak jary posępne czyniły wrażenie, natomiast górny kraj, nawet tam gdzie ciągnęły się bory, wesoło otwierał się przed oczyma karawany. Pogoda była jesienna, cicha. Słońce chodziło po niebieskim stepie nie splamionym żadną chmurką, lejąc blask obfity na skały, pola i lasy. W tym blasku sosny wydawały się czerwone i złote, a nitki pajęcze, pouczepiane do gałązek drzew, do burzanów i traw, świeciły tak mocno, jak gdyby były same ze słonecznych promieni utkane. Październik dobiegał do połowy dni swoich, więc wiele ptactwa, zwłaszcza co czulszego na chłody, poczęło już z Rzeczypospolitej ku Czarnemu Morzu wędrować: na niebie widać było i klucze żurawiane z donośnym okrzykiem lecące i gęsi, i stada cyranek. Tu i owdzie, wysoko, wysoko, tkwiły w błękicie na rozpostartych skrzydłach groźne dla powietrznych mieszkańców orły; gdzieniegdzie chciwe połowu jastrzębie zataczały powolne koła. Atoli zwłaszcza w gołych polach nie brakło i tego ptactwa, które ziem i się trzyma i w trawach wyniosłych rade się kryje. Co chwila spod kopyt lipkowskich bachmatów zrywały się z szumem stada rdzawych kuropatw; kilkakroć też ujrzała Basia, lubo z daleka, stojące na straży dropie, na których widok płonęły jej policzki, a oczy poczynały świecić. — Będziem je z Michałem chartami szczwali ! -wołała klaszcząc w dłonie. — Żeby to twój mąż był jakowyś domator — mówił Zagłoba — prędko by mu z taką żoną broda posiwiała, ale ja wiedziałem, komu mam cię oddać. Inna byłaby choć wdzięczna, hę? Basia ucałowała zaraz oba policzki pana Zagłoby, aż rozczulił się i rzekł: — Na starość kochające serca tak człeku miłe jako ciepły przypiecek. Po czym zamyślił się i dodał: — To dziw, jakem ja całe życie tę białogłowską płeć lubił, a żeby tak powiedzieć za co, to sam nie wiem, boć to licho bywa i zdradliwe, i płoche... Jeno że to mdłe jako dzieci, więc niechże którą krzywda jakowaś spotka, to aż ci serce z mizerykordii piszczy. Uściskajże mnie jeszcze czy co! Basia rada by była cały świat uściskać, więc natychmiast uczyniła zadość życzeniu pana Zagłoby i jechali dalej w wybornych humorach. Jechali bardzo wolno, bo woły idące z tyłu nie mogły prędzej nadążyć, a niebezpiecznie je było z małą liczbą ludzi wśród tych lasów zostawiać. W miarę jak zbliżali się do Uszycy, kraj stawał się nierówniejszy, puszcza głuchsza, a jary głębsze. Coraz coś psuło się w wozach, to znów narowiły się konie, przez co znaczne zdarzały się mitręgi. Stary gościniec, idący niegdyś do Mohilowa, od dwudziestu lat zarósł lasem tak, że ledwie gdzieniegdzie widać było jego ślady, więc musieli się trzymać szlaków, które przetarły dawniejsze i ostatnie przechody wojskowe, więc często błędnych, a zawsze bardzo trudnych. Nie obyło się też i bez wypadku. Pod Mellechowiczem, jadącym na czele Lipków, związał się koń na pochyłości jaru i zwalił się na dno kamieniste nie bez szwanku dla jeźdźca, który tak silnie rozciął sobie sam wierzch głowy, że aż przytomność na czas pewien go odbiegła. Basia z Zagłobą przesiedli się zaraz na podwodne dzianety, Tatara zaś kazała młoda pani komendantowa ułożyć na karabonie i wieźć ostrożnie. Odtąd przy każdej krynicy zatrzymywała pochód i własnymi rękoma obwiązywała mu głowę szmatami zmaczanymi w zimnej, źródlanej wodzie. On leżał czas jakiś z zamkniętymi oczyma, w końcu jednak otworzył je, a gdy pochylona nad nim Basia poczęła wypytywać, jak mu jest, zamiast odpowiedzi chwycił jej rękę i przycisnął do swych zbielałych warg. Po chwili dopiero, jakby zebrawszy myśli i przytomność, odrzekł po małorusku: — Oj, dobre, jako dawno nie buwało! W takim pochodzie zeszedł im cały dzień. Słońce poczerwieniało wreszcie i przetoczyło się ogromne na multańską stronę; Dniestr począł świecić jak ognista wstęga, a ze wschodu, od Dzikich Pól, nadciągała zwolna pomroka. Chreptiów nie był już zbyt daleko, ale trzeba było dać wypocznienie koniom, więc zatrzymali się na dłuższy postój. Ten i ów dragon począł śpiewać godzinki. Lipkowie pozsiadali z koni i rozciągnąwszy na ziemi runa owcze, jęli modlić się na klęczkach, z twarzami zwróconymi ku wschodowi. Głosy ich to podnosiły się, to zniżały; chwilami : „Ałła! Ałła!" brzmiało przez całe szeregi, to znów cichli, wstawali i trzymając dłonie odwrócone do góry tuż przy twarzach, trwali w skupionej modlitwie, powtarzając tylko od czasu do czasu sennie i jakby z westchnieniem: „Łochiczmen, ach łochiczmen!" Promienie słońca padały na nich coraz czerwieńsze, wstał powiew od zachodu, a z nim razem szum wielki w drzewach, jakby i one chciały uczcić przed nocą tego, który na ciemne niebo wytacza tysiące migotliwych gwiazd. Basia przypatrywała się z ciekawością wielką modlitwie Lipków, ale serce ściskało się jej na myśl, że tylu oto dobrych pachołków po życiu pełnym mozołów dostanie się wraz ze śmiercią w ogień piekielny, a to tym bardziej, że stykając się codziennie z ludźmi prawdziwą wiarę wyznającymi trwają jednak dobrowolnie w zatwardziałości. Pan Zagłoba, więcej z tymi rzeczami obyty, wzruszał tylko ramionami na pobożne Basine uwagi, mówiąc: — I tak by tych kozich synów do nieba nie puszczono, aby insektów plugawych ze sobą nie naprowadzili. Potem wdział na się przy pomocy pachołka tuzłuczek wyporkami podbity, na chłody wieczorne wyborny, i ruszać kazał, lecz ledwie pochód się rozpoczął, na przeciwległym wzgórzu ukazało się pięciu jeźdźców. Lipkowie rozstąpili się im zaraz. — Michał! — krzyknęła Basia widząc pędzącego na czele. I rzeczywiście był to Wołodyjowski, który w kilka koni na spotkanie żony wyjechał. Skoczywszy do siebie, poczęli się witać z wielką radością, a następnie opowiadać sobie, co się im wzajemnie przez czas rozłąki przygodziło. Opowiadała więc Basia, jak im droga poszła i jako pan Mellechowicz „rozum sobie o kamienie nadwerężył" — a mały rycerz zdawał sprawę z czynności swych w Chreptiowie, w którym, jak zapewniał, wszystko już stoi i na przyjęcie czeka, bo pięćset siekier przez trzy tygodnie nad budynkami pracowało. Podczas tej rozmowy rozkochany pan Michał przechylał się co chwila z kulbaki i brał młodą żonę w ramiona, która widać nie bardzo gniewała się o to, bo jechała tuż przy nim, tak że ich konie niemal ocierały się bokami. Koniec podróży był już niedaleki, ale tymczasem zapadła noc pogodna, której przyświecał miesiąc wielki i złoty. Bladł on jednak coraz bardziej, w miarę jak od stepu ku niebu się podnosił, a w końcu blask jego przyćmiła łuna, która jaskrawym światłem zapłonęła przed karawaną. — Co to jest? — pytała Basia. — Obaczysz — rzekł poruszając wąsikami Wołodyjowski — jak ów tylko borek przejedziem, który od Chreptiowa nas dzieli. — To już Chreptiów? — Widziałabyś go jako na dłoni, jeno drzewa zasłaniają. Wjechali w lasek, lecz nim dojechali do połowy, na drugim jego końcu ukazał się rój świateł niby rój czerwi świętojańskich albo gwiazd migotliwych! Gwiazdy owe poczęły się zbliżać z wielką szybkością i nagle cały borek zatrząsł się od gromkich okrzyków: — Vivat, nasza pani! vivat, wielmożna komendantowa! vivat! vivat! Byli to żołnierze, którzy biegli Baśkę powitać. Setki ich pomieszały się w jednej chwili z Lipkami. Każdy trzymał na długim drążku płonące łuczywo osadzone w rozszczypanym tego drążka końcu. Niektórzy nieśli na tykach żelazne kagańce, z których płonąca żywica spadała na ziemię w postaci długich łez ognistych. Wnet otoczyły Basię tłumy twarzy wąsatych, groźnych, nieco dzikich, ale rozpromienionych radością. Większa ich część nie widziała Basi nigdy w życiu, wielu wyobrażało sobie, iż stateczną ujrzą już niewiastę, więc radość ich stała się tym większa na widok tego prawie dziecka, które jadąc na białym dzianeciku schylało w podzięce na wszystkie strony swoją cudną twarz różową, drobniuchną, radosną, a zarazem zmieszaną bardzo tak niespodzianym przyjęciem. — Dziękuję waszmościom — ozwała się Basia -wiem, że to nie dla mnie... Ale srebrzysty jej głosik zginął w wiwatach, a od okrzyków drżał bór. Towarzystwo spod chorągwi pana generała podolskiego i pana podkomorzego przemyskiego, Kozacy Motowidły, Lipkowie i Czeremisi pomieszali się ze sobą. Każdy chciał widzieć młodą pułkownikową, zbliżyć się do niej; niektórzy, co gorętsi, całowali kraj jej jubki lub nogę w strzemieniu. Bo też dla tych półdzikich zagończyków, przywykłych do podchodów, łowów na ludzi, przelewu krwi i rzezi, było to zjawisko tak nadzwyczajne, tak nowe, że na jego widok poruszyły się ich twarde serca, a jakieś nowe, nieznane uczucia zbudziły się w ich piersiach. Wyszli ją witać z miłości dla Wołodyjowskiego, chcąc mu sprawić radość, a może i pochlebić, a owoż nagle rozrzewnienie chwyciło ich samych. Ta uśmiechnięta, słodka i niewinna twarz z błyszczącymi oczyma i rozdętymi chrapkami stała im się drogą w jednej chwili. „Detyna to nasza!" -wołali starzy Kozacy, prawdziwi wilcy stepowi. „Cheruwym każe, pane regimentar!" „Zorza poranna! Kwiatuszek on kochany! — wrzeszczeli towarzysze — jeden na drugim za nią polegniem!..." A Czeremisy cmokali ustami przykładając dłonie do szerokich piersi: „Ałła! Ałła!..." Wołodyjowski wzruszon był bardzo, ale rad, wziął się w boki i pysznił się ze swojej Baśki. Okrzyki rozlegały się ciągle. Karawana wytoczyła się wreszcie z lasku i wnet oczom nowo przybyłych ukazały się potężne drewniane budowle, kręgiem na wzgórzu powznoszone. Była to stanica chreptiowska, widna jak we dnie, bo na zewnątrz częstokołu paliły się olbrzymie stosy, na które powrzucano całe pnie. Lecz i majdan pełny był ognisk, tylko że mniejszych, aby pożaru nie uczynić. Żołnierze pogasili teraz łuczywo, natomiast każdy ściągnął z ramienia to muszkiet, to piszczel, to guldynkę i nuż grzmieć na powitanie pani. Wyszły przed częstokół i kapele: więc towarzyska z krzywuł złożona, kozacka z litaurów, bębnów i różnych wielostrunnych instrumentów, a wreszcie lipkowska, w której, modą tatarską, przeraźliwe piszczałki prym trzymały. Szczekanie psów żołnierskich i ryk przestraszonego bydła powiększały jeszcze harmider. Konwój pozostał teraz w tyle, a na przodku jechała Basia mając z jednej strony męża, a z drugiej pana Zagłobę. Nad bramą, pięknie jedlinowymi gałązkami przyozdobioną, czerniał na pęcherzowych, łojem wysmarowanych i oświeconych od wewnątrz, błonach napis: Niech Kupido chwil szczęsnych hojnie wam przyczyni, Crescite, mili goście — multiplicamini! — Vivant ! floreant ! — krzyczeli żołnierze, gdy mały rycerz z Basią zatrzymali się dla odczytania napisu. — Dla Boga! — rzekł pan Zagłoba — przecie ja także gość, ale jeżeli to życzenie multyplikacji i do mnie się stosuje, tedy niech mnie krucy zdziobią, jeżeli wiem, co mam z nim robić. Pan Zagłoba znalazł jednak osobny transparent dla siebie przeznaczony i z niemałym zadowoleniem przeczytał na nim: Niech nam żyje wielmożny Onufry Zagłoba, Wszystkiego kawalerstwa największa ozdoba! Wołodyjowski rozochocił się bardzo i oficerów tudzież towarzystwo zaprosił na wieczerzę do siebie, a dla żołnierzy rozkazał wytoczyć jedną i drugą beczułkę palanki. Padło też kilka wołów, które wnet piec przy ogniskach poczęto. Starczyło dla wszystkich obficie: długo w noc stanica brzmiała okrzykami i wystrzałami z muszkietów, aż strach zdjął kupy opryszków ukryte w jarach uszyckich. Pan Wołodyjowski 22